Platinum Wrestling Elite
by Andres Valiente
Summary: Welcome to PWE. The platinum standard of professional wrestling!
1. An Elite Back Story

**A/N: I've always wanted to try to do one of these fanfic wrestling shows, but I wanted to be different with mine. So I've come up with a back story introducing the company, including a list of the roster which will be at the end, and going over some of the company's (obviously fantasy) history. This is the first story I've written so try not to be too harsh. Oh, and all the characters are fake people, except me (Andres Valiente).**

* * *

Hello there, my name is Andres Valiente. I'm seventeen years old and I am the COO of the Platinum Wrestling Elite (PWE). I know what you're probably thinking: "You're way to young to be running the day-to-day operations of a wrestling company", right? Well, I'll have you know that I have literally grown up in this business, so I think it's safe to say that I know what I'm doing.

So, what's Platinum Wrestling Elite? Well, PWE is a professional wrestling promotion that was founded by my Grandfather, Eduardo Valiente, in the year 1957. During the 1960s and 1970s, he would turn the sport of pro wrestling from just a carnival sideshow, into a global phenomenon that would see hundreds in attendance and thousands watching at home on television.

In January 1980, he had a vision. A vision that seemed ludicrous to some people at the time, but for him, it was just the next step of success. That vision, was professional wrestling on Pay-per-view. On March 30, 1980, PWE produced pro wrestling's first ever Pay-per-view event: _Platinum Glory. _It took place from Madison Square Garden in New York City and was seen in all fifty states of America, Canada, and Mexico.

Unfortunately, time caught up with my Grandfather, and on April 2, 1989 at _Platinum Glory X_, he announced his retirement from the professional wrestling industry at fifty-six years old, after nearly thirty-five years in the business. PWE was officially passed down to my father, Adriano Valiente, on April 3, 1989.

While my Grandfather innovated Pro Wrestling on Pay-per-view, my dad wanted to create a weekly PWE TV show. You see, while PWE had already been on TV, it was more or less TV "specials" that would air every now and then to hype up the Pay-per-views. So, that is exactly what he did. The first episode of _PWE Elite TV_ aired on April 17, 1989.

In late 1996, he decided to take the rest of the 1990s and the early 2000s by storm as he ushered in an era that could only be described by two words: Attitude and Aggression. This period of time saw wrestling boom in popularity so high, professional wrestling was getting the same mainstream attention (sometimes more) than the NFL. This particular boom period ended in 2002.

Anywho, I think that's enough of me trying to boost my company's ego.

To finish this off, I guess I introduce myself a little bit. As I said, my name is Andres Valiente. My dad brought me into PWE when I was fourteen, but I didn't really have much of any role, back then. I mainly do the backstage work; match making, signing the talents, booking the venues, etc. I did, however, "self train" myself, if you will, so I can wrestle on occasion, but I only wrestle on extremely rare occasions.

So that's really it. I didn't want to make this back story too long. I hope you found this interesting and find my shows entertaining. Look out for the first episode of _Elite TV_ right here on in September 2014!

* * *

**And that's it!. Let me know what you think. Like I said, this is my first time attempting this and I'm nervous. So if this isn't interesting at all, I apologize. Here is a list of the active roster as of September 2014:**

1. "The Lost Cause" Jay Morris (PWE World Heavyweight Champion)

2. Thomas St. Pierre

3. "Wrestling's Greatest Gift" Chris Maverick

4. Pulse

5. Shane Speirs (PWE World Tag Team Champion)

6. "Destroyer of Peace" Aleksandar Kazimir

7. Shawn Hernandez

8. "The Swedish Sensation" Sixten Sunberg (PWE Rising Star Champion)

9. Michael Keith (PWE World Tag Team Champion)

10. "The One True American" Adrian DeMarcus (PWE United States Champion)

11. Fox Dawson

12. Junior De La Cruz

13. Jester The Clown

14. Jaysin Nightmare

15. Lusus Naturae

16. Amber Martinez (PWE Women's World Champion)

17. Ignacio Rodriguez

18. Rashad Johnson

19. Shinobu Tsukuda

20. Jason Courageous

21. Sierra Starstruck

22. Kevin Courageous

23. Jennifer Marie

* * *

**As you can see, this isn't the biggest roster in the world. So I may be accepting both male and female OCs from you guys! Just send me an application with the usual details (Name, Weight, Height, Appearance, Hometown, Theme Song, etc., etc.). **


	2. Elite TV 9 22 14 Preview

**Hey guys! So, I first want to apologize for not getting an Elite TV episode out, yet. I got kind of unmotivated after I uploaded the back story so I just didn't write anything, but I am now motivated again and it's time to get hype! The following is a preview for the season premiere of Elite TV!**

* * *

PWE World Heavyweight Champion, "The Lost Cause" Jay Morris vs. "Wrestling's Greatest Gift" Chris Maverick

PWE World Tag Team Champions, Fighting Spirit (Shane Speirs & Michael Keith) vs. The Courageous Coalition (Jason & Kevin Courageous)

PWE Rising Star Champion, "Swedish Sensation" Sixten Sunberg vs. Junior De La Cruz vs. Shinobu Tsukuda

Thomas St. Pierre calls out Chris Maverick

PWE Women's World Champion, Amber Martinez vs. Lexis Vaughn

PWE United States Champion, Adrian DeMarcus vs. Tyler Trouble

Vulcan vs. Brian Adams

* * *

**Hopefully I still have at least someone looking forward to me uploading shows, lol! I've got one question, though. This show looks like it's going to be quite long, and I don't want to overwhelm you all with a ridiculously long chapter, so should I upload the show in two parts? Or just upload the whole thing right off the bat? Let me know! Oh, and one more thing, if you don't see an OC of yours in the match card, don't worry! I just didn't want to so many debuts on one show. Show should be up by Monday. :)**


	3. Elite TV 9 22 14 part 1 of 2

**PWE Elite TV **

**September 22, 2014**

**TD Garden**

**Boston, Massachusetts, USA**

* * *

The Elite TV intro plays featuring a remix of the song "Life Is Beautiful" by Sixx A.M.

Fireworks light up the sold-out TD Garden in Boston. The camera then pans over the crowd as they roar with excitement for the first episode of Elite TV on . Peter Michaels, wearing a blue button up shirt and khaki pants, and Jonathan Cole, wearing a red shirt with the words "Best Commentator Ever" on the front and jean shorts, are at ringside ready to call all the action.

"Welcome to the season premiere of Elite TV! You are looking live at the sold-out TD Garden in Boston where tonight you will see a great night full of action including our main event which pits the PWE World Heavyweight Champion, 'The Lost Cause' Jay Morris, against the man who claims to be wrestling's greatest gift, Chris Maverick! I'm Peter Michaels alongside my tag team partner in commentary, Jonathan Cole..who seems..very conceited, tonight.", Michaels says referring to Cole's shirt.

What do you mean? For your information, a fan sent me this shirt. Besides 'tag team partner in commentary'? You should be more worried about saying corny things like that on National TV rather than worry about what I'm wearing.", Cole says defending himself.

"Aaaannyways, ladies and gentlemen, let's just get to the action!", Michaels says excited

"Lose Yourself" by Eminem starts to play as the newest African-American addition to the PWE roster, Vulcan, walks down to the ring sporting dreadlocks, gold and black tights, and gold boots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to PWE Elite TV! Your opening contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, he stands 5'11" and weighs in at 200 pounds even. Making his debut in PWE, please welcome, Vuuuullllcaaaan!", announces Jason Andrews as Vulcan enters the ring.

"We kick things off here tonight with a showcase matches of sorts as PWE's recent talent tryouts that we held across the country. This man coming to the ring is Vulcan. Not much is known about him, but he sure looks determined to try and make a name for himself here in PWE. What do you think, Cole?"

"He's got a good look to him, but why the heck does he have a scar across his chest? What, did he go mountain lion hunting with nothing but his bare hands?", Jonathan Cole asks confusingly.

"Uhh, yeah, I am sure that's what happened. Thank you for your expert input, Cole.", Michaels answers Cole's silly question as Vulcan's music fades out.

"Not Afraid" by Eminem starts to play in the arena as the 6'3", blond hair, blue eyed Blake Adams comes out wearing an orange Kevin Nash style attire.

""His opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, he stands 6'3" and weighs in tonight at 210 pounds, also making his debut in PWE, Blake Aaaadaaammms..", announces Andrews.

"Also making his debut here in PWE, here comes Brian Adams, and Cole, weren't you there to witness this man's tryout first hand?", Michaels asks curious about the newcomer.

"I was, and I gotta say, this guy is an impressive athlete. Can't wait to see what he does here in PWE." Cole says complimenting Adams.

The referee rings the bell and the match begins with both men shaking hands as a sign of honor. They then circle each other and both men lock up. Adams transitions into a side headlock, Vulcan backs him up into the ropes. He bounces Adams off of them and tries for a hip toss. Unfortunately for Vulcan, Adams was anticipating it and reverses it into a hip toss of his own. Adams then goes for a elbow drop, but Vulcan moves out of the way and hits him with a dropkick to the head. Vulcan goes for the cover.

1..

But Adams kicks out at just one!

Vulcan then picks Adams up and cracks him in the jaw with a forearm. Adams retaliates by hitting a forearm strike of his own. This lead to both men getting into a quick exchange of forearms. Getting the upper hand, Vulcan then bounces off the ropes and gets hit with a massive big boot from Adams, sending him crashing down to the canvas. Adams then goes for the same elbow drop he tried earlier and hits it this time. Not wanting to go for a pin just yet, Adams picks Vulcan up and hits him with a vertical suplex and floats over into the pin.

1..2..

And Vulcan kicks out at two!

Adams sends Vulcan into the corner and charges at him, but Vulcan gets his feet up, sending Adams back. He hits a dropkick, dropping Adams, and then hits a standing moonsault. Wanting to quicken the pace of the match, Vulcan then runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a lionsault on Adams. He goes for the pin.

1..2..

Adams kicks out at two and half making Vulcan a little frustrated.

"Vulcan looks a little frustrated here, Pete. Wondering what he has to do to put Adams away!", says Jonathan Cole.

Vulcan picks Adams up and tries to go for a powerbomb, but Blake counters into a back body drop, and goes to pick him back up. Adams decides he's going to "one up" Vulcan, so he goes for a powerbomb of his own, but instead of just slamming down on the canvas for a normal powerbomb, he throws him with brute force into the corner and hits a nasty bucklebomb! The referee goes to check on Vulcan to see if he can continue while Adams regains some stanima. The referee determines that Vulcan can continues, and he's able to get himself on knees. Blake sees Vulcan back up and hits him with a jaw-cracking superkick! He goes for the pin, this has got to be it!

"What a superkick to the Jaw of Vulcan! Adams is going for the pin!", exclaims Peter Michaels

1..2..

But Vulcan kicks out at two and three quarters!

"And Vulcan kicks out! What an opening match here in Boston!", exclaims Cole.

This leaves a look of shock and frustration on the face of Blake Adams. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he picks Vulcan up for a brainbuster, but Vulcan starts kneeing him in the head. Eventually Adams drops Vulcan. With Adams down on one knee, Vulcan bounces off the ropes and hits a Shining Wizard! Wanting to make sure this is the finish, Vulcan moves Adams to an appropriate position, climbs up to the top rope, and hits a Phoenix Splash! Vulcan lands right on top of him, and the referee counts the pin.

1..2..3!

The referee holds Vulcan's hand up in his debut victory!

"Here is your winner by pinfall, Vuuuullllcaaaan!" announces Jason Andrews as celebrates his win with the crowd cheering in appreciation.

"Vulcan wins his debut match here in PWE, and what a match a it was!", says Michaels.

"You're not kidding. That was a hell of an opening match. In my opinion, neither guy lost this one!", says Cole appreciating both men's performances.

After his music fades out, Vulcan helps Adams up and offers his hand for a handshake, garnering claps and slight cheering from the crowd. Both men shake hands and Vulcan raises Adams hand which also gets cheers from the crowd.

"That's what I love, right there. A great match and some sportsmanship at the end.", says Michaels.

When it looks like both men are ready to leave, ut of nowhere, fellow PWE superstar Ignacio Rodriguez, wearing a plain black shirt and jean shorts, runs into the ring with a steel chair and starts attacking both men! The crowd retaliates with loud boos.

"Hey! What the hell is Ignacio doing out here?!", says Peter Michaels enraged.

After multiple chair shots to both men, he throws Adams out of the ring. Rodriguez starts chuckling as the crowd continues booing. Looking down at Vulcan, and then at the chair, he sets the chair down on the mat, picks Vulcan up by his dreadlocks. He sets him up in the DDT position over the steel chair.

"No, noo! Don't do this!", screams Jonathan Cole hoping Ignacio will change his mind.

After chuckling a little bit more, he hits a quick but stiff DDT onto the steel chair, leaving Vulcan knocked out cold. He then goes and yanks ring announcer Jason Andrews mic out of his hands.

"This..THIS is the reason that PWE is going down the toilet!", Rodriguez says as a couple people throw trash at him.

"This IDIOTIC company would rather spend all of their hard earned money signing talent-less bums like these guys, then make millions off of future world heavyweight champions such as myself!", Ignacio exclaims.

"Oh what an arrogant son of a bitch!", an enraged Peter Michaels yells almost at the top of his lungs.

"Pete, take it easy, man!", says Jonathan Cole trying to calm Michaels down.

"You can throw all of the trash you've got, you can boo me all you want, but the fact of the matter is that if you cheer wastes of space like this, YOU are the problem!", Ignacio says as the crowd continues to boo Rodriguez, not listening to a word he says.

"Ya know what? Screw you idiots! I've already done what I came here to do, so I'm outta here!", Ignacio says.

Rodriguez leaves the ring and heads backstage while trash talking fans. The referee from the match and EMTs go in the ring to attend to Vulcan and check on help Blake Adams to the locker room area. The crowd disgusted at what they just saw.

"I'd like apologize to you fans for my language a few minutes ago, but I just can't stand that disrespectful piece of crap Ignacio Rodriguez.", Michaels says, apologizing to the fans.

"Well I don't think anyone's mad at ya, Pete. It was a very understandable reaction.", says Jonathan Cole.

"Well folks I've just been told that Joshua Phillips is backstage ready to interview the PWE Women's World Champion, Amber Martinez. Let's send it back to him." Michaels says.

* * *

We go to the locker room area where Joshua Phillips is standing there wearing a black business suit, and has a microphone in hand.

"Thanks, guys. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, your PWE Women's World Champion, Amber Martinez", Joshua says enthusiastically.

The tan skinned Amber Martinez walks in wearing her wrestling gear which consists of a black crop top which reads "supreme bitch" on the front in white letters, jean shorts, black knee pads, and black wrestling boots. She carries the PWE Women's World title around her shoulder.

"Amber, up next you face a newcomer in Lexis Vaughn. What are your thoughts on her and how do you think the match will play out?", Joshua asks moving the mic to Amber.

"Pssh, bitch please! There's a reason I've been here in PWE since 2005, and she's just now getting here. I can already tell you I'm better than her in every way possible. Sure, she may be a nine year pro, but I've been the PWE Women's World Champion for nearly a year! That speaks louder than any amount of years in the minor leagues. This interview is over. I'm out!", Amber Martinez says as she leaves the locker room area heading to her match.

"Thanks your time, Amber. Back to you guys!", Joshua Phillips says sending it back to Peter Michaels and Jonathan Cole.

* * *

"Yonkers" by Tyler the Creator plays in the arena as the crowd slightly cheers awaiting the newest female competitor in PWE. A caramel-skinned petite female with curly black hair starts making her way down the ring, high-fiving fans and hugging a kid in the crowd.

"This next match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Yonkers, New York, She stands 5'2" and weighs in tonight at 110 pounds. Making her debut in PWE, please welcome, Lexis Vaauugghhnn!", Jason Andrews announces as the crowds cheers some more.

"Looks like we've got some women's action up next on Elite TV. In the ring is one of the women we signed as part of our talent tryouts, Lexis Vaughn!", Peter Michaels says introducing the newcomer.

"Is that her name? Gee, thanks. I didn't just hear Jason Andrews announce her to the ring or anything.", Jonathan Cole says sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you won't be hearing Andrews announce anyone else to the ring tonight if you keep up with the smart mouth.", Michaels says in a rather jokingly way.

"So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer begins as Amber Martinez makes her way down to the ring acting as if she's better than every else in the building, especially her opponent, Lexis Vaughn.

"And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, she stands 5'2" and weighs in tonight at 115 pounds. She is the Platinum Wrestling Elite Women's World Champion, Amber Maarrrtiiineezz!", announces Andrews as Martinez gets into the ring as the crowd boos.

"Why do you think Amber thinks she's so much better than everyone, Cole", Michaels asks looking for a legit answer.

"It's not just a thought, Pete. It's fact! I mean look at here..what a sexy mamacita!", Cole says nearly drooling over Martinez.

"Oh, okay, well I figured I shouldn't have asked you that question. Thanks, Cole", Michaels says at Cole's silly answer.

Both ladies stand in opposite corners and Lexis climbs her corner and tries to pump the crowd up. Unfortunately for Vaughn, she takes a little too long and Martinez takes advantage, starting to attack her before she could even step off the corner. The referee rings the bell and Martinez starts stomping on Vaughn who's seated in the corner. She pulls her up out of the corner by the hair, and throws her across the ring. She then taunts to the crowd which gets a wave of harsh boos.

"You are nothing! NOTHING!", Martinez yells to Lexis, who is still down on the mat.

She picks Vaughn up and goes for her fisherman suplex finishing maneuver that's conveniently named after her theme song 'So Beautiful, So Evil'. Martinez hits it and bridges it for the pin.

1..2..

But Vaughn kicks out right at two!

"Martinez hits her so beautiful yet so evil fisherman suplex, but Vaughn kicks out. The match continues!", Peter Michaels says as Amber is in disbelief that the newcomer kicked out of her finishing maneuver.

Martinez gets up and starts to argue with the ref, complaining about a slow count. This gives Lexis enough time to get up and roll her up in "school boy" pinning predicament.

1..2..

Amber kicks out and two embarrassed that Vaughn almost beat her.

"I can't believe Lexis Vaughn almost beat the champion with that!", Jonathan Cole shocked at Vaughn's quickness.

Both ladies charge at each other and Martinez catches Vaughn with a kitchen sink maneuver. She continues on the offensive while Vaughn is on the canvas. Due to the fisherman suplex early on in the match, it looks like Vaughn is having a hard time trying to amount a comeback. A couple more stomps to Vaughn and Martinez heads to the top rope, maybe looking for a high cross body. While at the top, she gets distracted by starting to mock the crowd's boos.

"What is she doing? She's in the middle of a match!", Michaels says referring to Martinez's mocking of the crowd.

It seems as though Martinez did take a little too long mocking the crowd as Vaughn catches her out of nowhere with a handstand hurricanrana off the top rope!

"Vaughn with a massive hurricanrana off the top rope! She's going for the pin!", Michaels exclaims

1..2..

And Martinez gets her shoulders just in the nick of time!

While Amber is still down on the mat, Lexis stalks her for her 'Dragon's Kiss' superkick. She goes for it but Martinez moves out of the way and catches her with a enziguri kick to the back of the head. With both ladies down, the referee starts to administer a ten count.

"The referee starting the ten count here. If neither woman gets up, this match ends in a draw.", Cole explains.

The referee gets to a only gets to a count of three before Vaughn starts rising to her feet. Amber starts getting up at five. Eventually, both women make it back up to their feet and engage in a forearm exchange. The crowd booing when Martinez hits one, and cheering when Vaughn hits one. Martinez ends up getting the better of the exchange which leaves Lexis a little dazed. Amber bounces off the ropes and goes for a massive clothesline but Vaughn ducks it, bounces off the ropes herself, and hits her tornado DDT finishing maneuver!

"What a maneuver there from Vaughn! Could this be it?", Michaels says trying to hype the people watching on TV.

1..2..3!

The referee rings the bell and raises Lexis Vaughn's hand in victory.

"Here's your winner by pinfall..Lexis Vaauugghhnn!", Jason Andrew announces as the crowd cheers.

"She's done it! Lexis Vaughn has beaten the PWE Women's World Champion!", Michaels exclaims shocked.

"Oh please, that was a fast count and you know it! The referee should be ashamed of himself.", Cole retorts.

As Vaughn leaves the ring celebrating with the fans, Amber Martinez is in the ring realizing that she's lost and has a shocked look on her face. She gets up and starts arguing with the ref again.

"Hey Pete, I just realized, does this mean Lexis Vaughn..is the new number one contender?!", Cole asks.

"I guess it does, Cole, but we'll have to wait and see what our COO Andres Valiente has to say!", Michaels answers.

Amber Martinez leaves as the crowd begins to chant "Loser!" at her. She starts yelling back in response.

Wait..wait..well ladies and gentlemen I'm getting word that something's going on in the back. Let's get a camera back there!", Michaels says.

* * *

We go backstage as one half of the PWE World Tag Team Champions, Shane Speirs, finds his partner ,Michael Keith, knocked out cold in their locker room. They're set for a non-title match against the Courageous Collision later on in the show.

"Michael! MICHAEL! Hey..hey are you alright?! We need some help over here! NOW!", Speirs yells hoping someone will here him.

"Oh my god, what happened to Keith?!", Michaels asks perplexed.

"I don't know, but it looks he's knocked out cold! What does this mean for their match later tonight?", Cole replies.

Medical EMTs make their way over to Keith and start to attend to him. They presume he'll need to go to the hospital.

"Ah man, Mikey hang in there. You're gonna be alright.", Speirs says as the EMTs continue their support.

* * *

"Patriot" by Jim Johnston begins to the play in the arena as the crowd begins to cheer in anticipation of the PWE United States Champion, Adrian DeMarcus.

"This next bout is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Washington D.C., he stands at 6'5" and weighs in at 265 pounds. He is the PWE United States Champion, Adrian DeMarrrrcuuussss!", Jason Andrews announces as the African-American former amateur wrestler makes his way down to the ring in his red, white, and blue singlet and waving an American flag.

"Listen to this place! Boston has nothing but respect for there American hero, and United States Champion, Adrian DeMarcus!", Peter Michaels says as the crowd begins chanting "USA! USA! USA!".

"Yeah, this guy is great. Former collegiate athlete and a former member of the U.S. Wrestling Olympic team!", Cole says continuing the compliments.

"I'm In Miami Trick" by LMFAO begins to play. The crowd confused as to who this might be. A man with a blonde short faux hawk and blue eyes comes out wearing black tights, black boots, and a baby blue t-shirt with the numbers '305' in white lettering. The Boston faithful begin to boo his narcissistic demeanor.

"And his opponent, from Miami, Florida, he stands 6'2" and weighs in at 225 pounds. Making his debut in PWE, please welcome, Tyler Troouubllle!", Andrews as Trouble climbs the top rope and starts fist pumping.

"Oh boy, now this guy, THIS guy looks like the whole toolbox.", Cole says insulting Trouble in a not-so subtle way.

"Aren't we told not to insult or be biased towards any superstar on the roster?", Michaels asks as Tyler continues parading around.

"Oh come ON, Pete. You could have at least told me we were going to have a Jersey Shore reject on the show.", Cole says still annoyed at the new PWE superstar's demeanor.

Before the referee can ring the bell, Tyler Trouble leaves the ring and begins flirting with a woman in the front row. The woman has a clear look of disgust on her face as the referee is yelling at him to get back in the ring so he can start the match.

"Okay, now this is just ridiculous. You're in a match!", Cole yells as Trouble shows the woman his muscles.

"Hey! Get your dumbass in here and fight like a man!", DeMarcus yells getting his attention.

Trouble turns around takes his shirt off, throwing it at DeMarcus' face. Adrian takes the shirt, rips it, and slides out of the ring and starts chasing Trouble around the ring. They both run back in and DeMarcus gets caught with calf kick from Trouble. However, instead of going for a quick cover, Trouble starts posing to the crowd which gets an array of boos shockingly enough.

"Ugh, can this guy stop showing off for two FREAKING minutes and just wrestle!", Cole asks getting more and more annoyed.

Both guys are up and Tyler backs Adrian into the ropes with rapid punches to the gut. The referee struggles to separate both combatants but eventually gets Trouble to back off. However, before he fully backs away, he cracks DeMarcus in the jaw with a humiliating slap. This puts rage in the face of DeMarcus as he mouths the words "Oh, you've done now!" and tackles Troubles, throwing lefts and rights of his own.

"Look at Adrian go with the shots to the face! He may be a former amateur wrestler, but trust me, he knows how to fight when need be.", Peter Michaels says.

He then sends Trouble out to the ringside area and throws him into the barricade. He then punches Trouble some more and sends him back into the ring. He tries to the rile the crowd back up before going to walk through the ropes to get back into the ring. He gets cut off when Trouble kicks the ropes from under him and Adrian goes down to the mat holding his knee. Trouble goes and locks DeMarcus in his finishing Figure-Four Leg Lock named 'Cross-Fit'.

"Trouble locks in a Figure-Four. If Adrian taps out here, this will be a HUGE upset!", Michaels says as Tyler yells "TAP OUT!" into DeMarcus' face.

"I will admit, that is a nice looking Figure-Four Leg Lock!", Cole says actually complimenting the newcomer.

When it looks at the U.S. Champion might actually tap out, he's able to will himself to the ropes and the ref calls for the ropebreak. That didn't mean jack to Tyler because he keeps the submission locked in the referee is almost wrestling his own match against Trouble trying to get him off DeMarcus. He finally lets go of the hold in a fit of rage and starts to stalk him for what looked like to be a spear.

"Looks like Trouble's going for a spear. This will definitely put him away!", Cole says.

DeMarcus eventually gets up and Trouble charges at him. Out of nowhere though, Adrian hits a huge clothesline that turns Tyler inside out. He picks Tyler up and in a powerbomb and slams him down hard to the canvas with his finish named 'Capitol Punishment' (a harder version of Undertaker's 'Last Ride') and goes for the pin.

1...2...3!

"Here's your winner by pinfall, Adrian DeMarrrrcuuussss!", Andrews announces as the crowd cheers.

"DeMarcus wins in a match that wasn't very long at all.", Michaels says surprised at the short length of the match.

"Yeah, but Tyler Trouble did do a fair amount of damage to DeMarcus' leg in that small amount of time.", Cole says referring back to Trouble's Figure-Four from earlier.

Adrian walks up to the stage with the American flag and starts waving through the air as the crowd once again starts to chant "USA! USA! USA!". Tyler was still in the ring down and out from the hard landing he took off the Capitol Punishment as the referee checks on him to make sure he isn't unconscious. Oh, and that woman that Trouble flirting with at the beginning? She was laughing at Trouble right about now.

* * *

**And that's it for part one! This was my first time actually writing something like this so I really hope you guys enjoyed it because I worked really hard on it, and not to mention I'm still really nervous about writing this kind of thing, lol. Constructive criticism is fine, just try not to beat me up to bad. Anyways, I hope to see you all for part two! Yes? Maybe? Please? **


	4. Elite TV 9 22 14 part 2 of 2

We go to the parking lot of the TD Garden in Boston to see Ignacio Rodriguez next to his car, getting ready to leave the arena.

"Oh great, just when I thought this show couldn't get any better..hey wait a minute!", Michaels exclaims as Brian Adams starts attacking Ignacio from behind.

"That's Brian Adams, Pete! One of the rookies Rodriguez attacked earlier!", Cole exclaims as Rodriguez and Adams start to brawl throughout the parking lot.

Adams and Rodriguez begin to brawl throughout the parking lot, hitting and slamming each other into everything and anything they can. Brian eventually gains the advantage and hits Ignacio with a couple knees to the gut, and then one to the face, sending him down to the floor.

Brian sees a metal pipe, picks it up, and runs towards Rodriguez. Ignacio ends up being the faster of the two as he's able to get in his car and drive away, but not before he gets his glass shattered into his face by Adams' metal pipe.

"Ignacio Rodriguez running away again like the COWARD that he is!", Michaels exclaims as Brian Adams throws the pipe across the parking lot with animosity on his face.

* * *

"Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue begins to play in the arena as Thomas St. Pierre, the man who could pass as a twin of Edge, comes out in a black shirt with 'TSP' on the front in fancy blue and white lettering, and jeans.

"Well it was rumored over the past several days that Thomas St. Pierre was going to come and call out Chris Maverick. It looks like those rumors are in fact true.", Michaels says, explaining the situation.

"Yeah, these two guys have been enemies throughout pretty much all of 2014. I think it's safe to say he's not out here to play checkers.", Cole says.

Pierre's music dies down and he grabs a mic. He looks around at the crowd with a serious expression on his face. You can tell he has a lot on his mind. He takes a deep breath before putting the mic to his mouth.

"I've suffered a lot of hard losses in my professional wrestling career...but none of them have hit me harder than the one I suffered on April 6, 2014 in New Orleans, Louisiana.", Pierre says as the crowd immediately knows what he's talking about.

"On that day, I went into the main event of the biggest show of the year, Platinum Glory XXXIV, against the champion at the time, Chris Maverick, in a No Disqualification match for the PWE World Heavyweight Championship...It was the biggest match of my career ...and the fair chance of winning was stolen from me...", Pierre says as he's repressed by the awful memory.

"I was about to win...I hit him with everything I had...I turn around for one second..and he hits me with a low blow before hitting me with the GTS...and just like that..it was over.", The crowd boos as they remember Maverick's awful sportsmanship.

"Ever since that loss..my career has taken a complete 180. I'm not one for always wanting to get redemption..but this time..I want this...no I NEED this match!", Pierre says as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Chris Maverick, get your ass out here and let's settle this, right now!", He says as he throws the mic down waiting for Maverick.

The crowd begins to boo loudly as "Revolution" by Judas Priest plays.

"Here we go, Pete! This is going to be one hell of a fight!", Cole exclaims getting excited.

The former three-time PWE World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Maverick, walks out onto the stage wearing his wrestling gear (black tights with with the word 'Maverick on one side and 'Mutilation' on the other both in red, black knee pads, and black boots) as he lightly chuckles with a mic in his hand.

"You're funny, Thomas. You think I'm going to go down to that and fight you when I have the chance to beat the World Heavyweight Champion, Jay Morris, and earn a title match? It's not gonna happen..", Maverick says as he begins to lightly chuckle again.

"I've already beaten you, Pierre. I quite frankly don't give a damn if you want to redeem yourself. That match at Platinum Glory will forever be the final one-on-one match between us.. We will never EVER face each other one-on-one..again..", Maverick says as the crowd boos.

"Mark my words, Maverick. You WILL regret this decision!", Pierre says getting the crowd behind him once again.

"The only I'm going to regret is wasting my time standing here talking to you and the idiots here in Boston! Listen..this conversation is over. You're little redemption match isn't happening. Deal with it!", Maverick says leaving the stage while his music begins to play again. Pierre is in the ring looking like he's thinking of a plan.

* * *

We go backstage where Shane Speirs is speed walking towards the locker room of his opponents later on in the night, the Courageous Coalition. Once he gets to the door, he barges through it, startling Jason & Kevin Courageous.

"What is your all's problem, huh?! Did you really need to do something stupid like that?", Speirs asks referencing to finding his tag team partner, Michael Keith, unconscious.

"Woah, wait a second. What are you talking about?", Kevin asks sitting on a bench confused

"You know what I'm talking about! Why the hell did you attack Keith?!", Speirs asks getting angrier.

"Look, I know we're your opponents, tonight, but I can assure you we had nothing to do with that.", Jason Courageous says trying to calm Shane down.

"Yes you did! You just don't have the balls to admit. That's okay, though, because tonight in our match...I'm going to make you sorry.", Speirs says leaving the locker room leaving Courageous Coalition perplexed.

* * *

"Rey Mysterio Jr. Jam starts to play in the arena as Shinobu Tsukuda walks out wearing silver and black trunks with the word "warrior" written in Japanese on the back, black knee pads, and black boots. The crowd slightly boo the very serious competitor from The Land of the Rising Sun.

"Our next contest on Elite TV is a triple threat match set for one fall! Introducing first from Anjo, Aichi Prefecture, Japan, he stands 5'9" tall and weighs in tonight at 179 pounds: Shinobu Tsuukuuudaaa!", Andrews announces as Shinobu enters the ring.

"And we're getting back to in-ring as we've got a triple threat match featuring the Rising Star Champion! But Cole, the man in the ring is certainly no push over.", Michaels says.

"No he is not. Shinobu Tsukuda has only been here a few months but has shown us that he does not mess around when he gets between those ropes."

"The One You Love To Hate" by Rob Halford plays as the next participant in this match stands at the stage, eying the crowd.

"Introducing participant two, from San Diego, California, he stands 6'0" tall and weighs in at 236 pounds: Junior De La Crrruuuuuzzz!", Andrews as Junior makes sure everyone can see his shirt which says "Hate Me" on the front.

"I don't think I've ever, EVER seen a superstar in this business that wears a shirt that says 'Hate Me' on it. What kind of crap is that?", Michaels asks confused.

"I like it. It shows he doesn't need the fans' approval to succeed!", Cole says defending De La Cruz.

"Reckless Youth" by Pillar sounds throughout the TD Garden as the PWE Rising Star Champion makes his way to the ring, energized, and getting the crowd on their feet.

"Finally, from Stockholm, Sweden, he stands 6'2" tall and weighs in at 230 pounds. He is the current PWE Rising Star Champion: Sixten Suuunnnbeeerrrg!", Andrews announces as Sunberg rocks out to his theme song.

"Even though this guy annoys me sometimes, he does get me really excited for any match he's in!", Cole says complimenting Sixten.

"He is one of the fastest rising stars in PWE history. Always fun to see this guy in the ring!", Michaels says continuing the praise.

The bell rings and both De La Cruz and Tsukuda look at each other. De La Cruz slightly tilts his head towards Sunberg. Tsukuda gets the message and both men start attacking Sunberg. They back him up into the corner and both guys start kicking away at him. With Sixten down in a seated position in the corner, both men back up and Tsukuda charges back in with a knee to the face. They then pick him up out of the corner and hit a hard double team suplex in the middle of the ring.

"So much for it being every man for himself. Sixten's getting dominated right now!", Michaels says as both guys taunt to the crowd in the ring.

While De La Cruz is turned around talking trash to a fan, Tsukuda dropkicks him in the back and throws him out of the ring.

"Well that partnership didn't last long! Shinobu's going for the pin.", Cole says as De La Cruz hooks the leg.

1..2..

But Sixten kicks right as the referee counts two.

While Tsukuda was going for the pin, De La Cruz snuck back in the ring and now he's waiting for him to turn around. Tsukuda eventually does turn around and gets hit with a vicious bicycle kick from De La Cruz, sending Shinobu down to the mat. De La Cruz then ends up getting cracked in the jaw with a vicious superkick from Sunberg. Sixten then picks Junior up and hits him with a fireman's carry neckbreaker! He tries to go for a pin of his own..

1..2..

De La Cruz kicks out at two.

"Damn, that was a vicious neckbreaker from Sixten! The back of De La Cruz's neck landed right on Sunberg's knee!", Michaels exclaims at the maneuver.

"It sure was. Hope Junior's alright!", Cole says concerned.

Sixten, kind of frustrated with not getting the pin, throws De La Cruz out of the ring and turns his attention to Tsukuda. Tsukuda is up at this point so they stare each other down. Shinobu yells "let's fight" so both guys engage in a classic exchange of stiff forearm shots. Tsukuda gets the advantage and hits Sixten with a few more forearm shots before bouncing of the ropes. He comes back and goes for a big boot, but Sixten does a kip-up type maneuver to dodge, kicks Tsukuda in the side of the head, and hits a german suplex with the bridge for the pin!

"What an exchange between Tsukuda and Sunberg! He's going for the pin off the German!", Michaels exclaims.

1..2..

But the pin is broken up at two when, out of nowhere, De La Cruz jumps from the top rope and hits a double foot stomp on Sixten while he was still in the bridging pin! De La Cruz throws Tsukuda aside, picks Sixten up, and hits his signature "Bloody Sunday" maneuver on him. He immediately goes for the pin..

1..2..

"Oh my lord! What just happened there?! This is getting crazy!", Cole exclaims very excited about the match.

But this time Tsukuda breaks up the pin at two and three quarters by kicking De La Cruz in the back of the head! With De La Cruz dazed, Tsukuda bounces off the ropes and hits his signature "Busaiku Knee Kick" with both guys landing on the mat. However, before Tsukuda can get up, Sixten somehow has already gotten up from the Bloody Sunday and hits his "Sweden Star Press" (shooting star press) off the tope rope!

"Sweden Star Press out of absolutely freaking nowhere! That's it!", Michaels exclaims as Sixten goes for the pin.

1..2..3!

"Here is your winner: Sixten Suuunnnbeeerrrg!", Jason Andrews announces as the crowd gives the match a standing ovation.

"Pete, what the hell did we just watch?!", Cole exclaims still excited about the match.

"Cole, you and the PWE fans, just saw three of the best rising stars in PWE! What a match!", Michaels exclaims also excited about the match.

* * *

We go backstage to see Tyler Trouble being attended to by one of the PWE trainers to see if he has any injuries from the Capitol Punishment he took from Adrian DeMarcus earlier.

"Hey! Take it easy on my ribs, ya dope head! Come in!", Trouble says obviously in pain, hearing a knock on the door.

A tan, average built, dark brown spiky-haired man wearing normal "street clothes" walks into the room. Tyler confused as to who this might be.

"What's up, man?!", The man asks holding his hand out hand for a high-five type handshake.

Trouble looking very annoyed asks, "Who in the hell are you?"

"Oh yeah, my bad, bro. I'm Ryan Keys!", Keys says as Trouble looks at him awkwardly.

"Okaaayyy, what do you want?", Trouble asks.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to say that it so funny watching you get your ass kicked out there!", Keys says as he bursts out in laughter. "What? That wasn't funny to you?

"You better get out of here before I give myself something to laugh about.", Trouble says staring Keys down.

"Alright man, sheesh. Just know this, I'm facing DeMarcus, next week. Ya might wanna pay attention to see how a rookie really debuts.", Keys says with a slight grin before walking away.

* * *

"Hot Skates" by Crushpile begins to play as the crowd slightly a usually favorited tag team.

"This is a two-on-one handicap match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Phoenix, Arizona at a combined weight of 427 pounds, they are Jason & Kevin Courageous, the Courageous Coalition!", Andrews announces as the Caucasian and African-American interracial tag team come out in their matching black and yellow tights with Courageous written on them in Japanese.

"So what do you think, Pete? Did these guys attack Michael Keith?", Cole asks referring the still mysterious situation of Shane Speirs being found knocked out backstage.

"No! No way in hell. I've known these guys for years and I know they're not the fairest people inside the ring, but outside, they're very honorable. They wouldn't do something like that.", Michaels says defending the Courageous ones.

"Fight" by Jim Johnston blasts throughout the TD Garden as one half of the PWE World Tag Team Champions shows up ready for a fight.

"And their opponent, from Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, he stands 5'11" tall and weighs at 222 pounds. He is one half of the PWE World Tag Team Champions: Shaaanne Speeeiiirrsss!", Andrews announces as Speirs eyes down both Jason and Kevin Courageous.

"I know you say that Jason and Kevin didn't do it, Pete, but it seems like Shane Speirs thinks otherwise.", Cole says

"Yeah that's obvious, but I'm telling you they didn't do it!", Michaels says still defending CC.

"Then who did?!", Cole asks wanting an answer.

"..I don't know..", Michaels says in a frightened tone.

The bell rings and Speirs goes right after Jason Courageous, who starts the match for his team, by tackling him and punching away. He backs Jason up into the corner and starts a rapid series of kicks in the corner. Shane then brings him out of the corner, hits a stiff snap suplex, bounces off the ropes, and takes flight with a front flip senton. He knocks Kevin Courageous off the apron so he can go for a quick pin.

1..

But Jason kicks out quickly after one.

Speirs goes back on the offensive as he hits a serious of knees to Jason's face, knocking him back down to the mat. He measures Jason for what looks like a discus clothesline. Once Jason is up from the mat, Shane bounces off the ropes again but doesn't make it back as Kevin grabs his leg from outside of the ring, stopping Speirs in his tracks. He looks back at Kevin and Jason rolls him up quickly for a pin attempt.

1..2..

And Speirs rolls out at two and hits Jason in the face with a roundhouse kick.

While Shane is in the ring looking to go back on the offensive against Jason, Kevin runs over to the referee and starts distracting the referee. While he's distracted, Jason low blows Speirs.

"So much for them being honorable, huh?", Cole says as the crowd boos Jason.

With Shane in pain from the low blow, Jason drags him to the corner and tags Kevin in for a double team move. Kevin picks Speirs up for a brainbuster, Jason hits him with a stiff kick to the head, and then Kevin slams him down.

"Jeez, that looked brutal. Hopefully Speirs can get up after that.", Cole says as Kevin goes for the pin.

1..2..

Speirs kicks out at two again and the match continues!

Shane goes to the corner to help stand himself up. Kevin sees him and runs and hits a flying foreman shot to Speirs in the corner. He walks out of the corner and drops down to his knees, dazed and confused. Kevin bounces off the ropes and hits a stiff shining wizard that you could hear all the way in the cheap seats!

"Good lord! Did he hear the impact of that shining wizard!", Michaels exclaims as Kevin goes for the pin.

1..2..

But Speirs kicks out yet again at two! The crowd cheers at Shane's fighting spirit (no pun intended).

"Shane kicks out again! What heart this guy has!", Michaels exclaims as the crowd continues to try and get Speirs back in this match.

Kevin is starting to get a little angry at this point so he goes over to the corner and waits for Speirs to get up. When it looks like Shane is groggy and out of it, Kevin runs towards him looking for what looks like a clothesline when Shane rolls underneath Kevin's arm, runs to the CC's corner and knocks Jason off, then comes back and hits a couple clotheslines of his own and then a neckbreaker. He hits a signature spin-out powerbomb and yells "COME ON!" getting the crowd even more hyped.

"Looks like Speirs is making a comback! There really is a reason he's apart of a tag team named Fighting Spirit!", Cole exclaims as the lights in the arena suddenly go out.

"Wait what the hell! What happened to the lights?! Someone get 'em back on!", Michaels exclaims as there's the sound of a hard slam in the ring.

The lights finally come back on and Speirs is knocked out in the middle of the ring similar to how his partner, Michael Keith, was earlier in the locker room.

"Pete, look! Shane is knocked out! What happened?!", Cole asks frightened as the referee looks around to see who might've knocked Speirs out.

Kevin, still the legal man, sees Shane knocked out and starts chuckling. He then goes over for the pin..

1..2..3!

"Here..are your..winners..Jason and Kevin Courageous...", Jason Andrews announces stunned by what just happened.

"Peter, what in the world just happened?!", Cole asks sounding a little scared.

"I don't know, Cole...I don't know..", Michaels says also a little frightened.

* * *

We go back to the office of PWE COO, Andres Valiente, were he's sitting writing some things down for future events. All of a sudden he hears a hard knocks on his door.

"Come in!", Valiente says as the PWE Women's World Champion, Amber Martinez walks in.

"I need to talk to you, right now!", Martinez says as she enters the room in an uneasy manner.

"*Sigh*...What is it, Amber?", Valiente asks annoyed given the fact that Amber always comes to him for stupid reasons.

"Look, you not gonna let that dumb ho Lexis Vaughn have a title match just cause she beat me, right?!", Martinez asks still mad over her loss earlier.

"Okay..first of all, Amber, you will not use that kind of language in my office, again. Second, yes, she beat you. So that means at our next Pay-per-view, Unrivaled Ambition, she will get a title match against you.", Valiente says.

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me?! You're so mean to me! UGH!", Martinez says as she storms out.

* * *

"Revolution" by Judas Priest plays in the arena as the crowd gets ready for the main event.

"This is your Elite TV main event and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Long Beach, California, he stands 5'11" and weighs in at 225 pounds. He is the self-proclaimed greatest gift to wrestling: Chris Maaaveerrrriick!", Andrews announces as the crowd boos the former PWE World Champion.

"Well..it's main event time here on Elite TV, and Cole, after what happened earlier with Thomas St. Pierre, do you think Chris Maverick will be able to focus?", Michaels asks.

"He better be able to. He's in a match with the world champion, for crying out loud!", Cole says.

"Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi plays as the current reigning PWE World Heavyweight Champion starts to make his way to the ring with a sea of cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing his opponenet. From Cleveland, Ohio, he stands 6'2" and weighs in at 240 pounds. He is the current Platinum Wrestling Elite World Heavyweight Champion. He is The Lost Cause: Jaaaayyyy Moooorrrrriiiissss!", Andrews announces as the crowd continues to cheer.

"You want to talk about someone who deserves to be world champion, you're looking at him!", Michaels says complimenting the champion.

"Oh yeah, Morris literally worked his entire life to be the PWE World Heavyweight Champion!", Cole says describing the very expensive belt.

The referee rings the bell and both men circle each other. They lock up and start chain wrestling back and forth, and Maverick gains the advantage, taking Morris down with a side headlock takeover. He had it locked in for a few moments before Jay is able to get his legs around Chris' head and get him in a headscissors. Maverick wrestles out of it and brings both of them to a stalemate.

"Both guys seem evenly match. Let's see if someone can gain the advantage.", Cole says as both guys lock up again.

Jay gets Chris in a side headlock and Chris backs him up into the ropes and bounces him off. Chris ducks under as Jay runs to the other, bounces off the ropes, and gets caught with calf kick. Instead of going for a quick pin, Maverick picks Morris up for what looks like to be a crucifix powerbomb, but Jay is able to get out of it by dropping down behind Maverick, and hits him with a dropkick to the back, sending out of the ring. Jay gets the crowd riled up and goes for a suicide dive. Chris, not being that hurt from the dropkick, catches Morris from the outside of the ring before he can fully dive. He then drags Morris' limp body over to the ring post by the leg and starts slamming Jay's knee into it, Morris screaming in excruciating pain.

"This is why Maverick is a former PWE World Champion. He's smart by going after the leg to help set up for his signature sharpshooter.", Michaels says as Maverick continues going after the leg.

Maverick gets back into the ring as to avoid being counted out, picks Jay up, and hits an Alabama slam type maneuver. He hooks the leg and it looks like he's going to go for a Figure-Four Leg Lock similar to Tyler Trouble's earlier in the night. Maverick was not as successful though as Morris kicks him away, sending him into the corner. The impact was so hard that he bounces back and gets rolled up for a quick pin..

1..2..

But Maverick kicks out right as the referee counts two and kicks Morris in the side of the head.

"I'm going to embarrass you just as bad as I did that idiot Thomas St. Pierre!", Maverick yells taunting St. Pierre as Morris lays there in pain.

Chris then quickly picks Morris up and goes for his 'Go To Sleep' finisher. He surprisingly hits it and Morris falls back down to the mat.

"Maverick has hit the Go To Sleep, already! Holy crap, this could be it!", Cole exclaims as Maverick goes for the pin..

1..2..

Morris kicks out at two leaving Maverick shocked as very few people actually kick out of the GTS.

Maverick gets up and starts to trash talk the referee and some of the fans. He goes to pick Morris up and Irish Whips him off the ropes, Morris trying to run the best he can with the knee that Maverick targeted. Chris tries to hit a clothesline but Morris ducks under and hits a flying clothesline of his own. He connects with another clothesline to Maverick, picks him up, and then sends him into the corner. He sits Chris up on the top rope and climbs so it looks like Jay is going for a superplex.

"Ohh this is getting dangerous, now. Looks like Morris is going for a superplex!", Michaels says as Morris and Maverick exchange punches on the top rope.

Morris gains the advantage on the top rope after a few forearm shots, grapples Maverick for the superlex, but instead hits a swinging neckbreaker off the top rope!

"Swinging neckbreaker off the top! Oh my goodness!", Cole exclaims as both guys landed pretty hard. Morris drags his body over and puts his arm on Chris for the pin attempt..

1..2..

But Maverick kicks out the very last second! The match continues.

Both guys are banged up from the neckbreaker but Morris finds the will power to slowly drag himself back to the corner and goes to climb the top rope again. He starts to climb, taking his time so he doesn't irritate the knee. Once he's all the way up he jumps off attempting a double foot stomp, but Maverick moves out of the way and Morris lands right on the injured knee!

"Oh no! That was a big mistake on the champions part!", Michaels says as Morris lays on the mat in pain. Maverick chuckles evilly goes over to him.

Maverick attempts what he did earlier on and goes for the sharpshooter. He's able to lock it in this time and Morris yells in pain. Jay starts to claw and try and drag towards the bottom rope, the referee asking if he wants to quit.

"This is bad. Morris is in a world of pain. I think he's going to tap!", Cole exclaims as Morris continues to will himself towards the rope.

After a couple more minutes of struggling, Morris makes it and Maverick is forced to break the hold. Chris, toward enraged to think, signals for another Go To Sleep. Morris is starting to get up when all of sudden Thomas St. Pierre's theme song "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue begins to play in the arena, the crowd cheer. Maverick looks to the stage mouthing the words "Oh no freaking way!".

"Wait a minute! Pete, that's Thomas St. Pierre's music!", Cole exclaims as TSP shows up on the stage.

Both guys stare each other down. Maverick challenging St. Pierre to come down to the ring, but Thomas stays at the stage.

"I told you you'd regret not accepting my challenge!", St. Pierre yells as Maverick begins to yell back incoherent statements.

He waves St. Pierre off and turns back around to an awaiting Jay Morris. Morris kicks him in the gut, turns him around, and hits his finisher, The Vertabreaker!

"Morris hits The Vertabreaker off the distraction!", Michaels exclaims as Morris goes for the pin..

1..2..3!

"He is your winner: Jaaaayyyy Moooorrrrriiiissss!", Andrews announces as the crowd cheers. Thomas St. Pierre then leaves.

"Cole, Thomas St. Pierre just cost Chris Maverick the chance of becoming the number one contender!", Peter Michaels says as Morris celebrates in the ring to a positive crowd reaction.

"He did, and believe me, Maverick WILL be out for revenge!", Cole says.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoyed Elite TV as much as we did! For Jonathan Cole, myself, and everyone here at PWE good night from Boston!", Michaels says as the screen fades to black with Morris celebrating in the ring.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I'm having a lot of fun with this so I'm glad I got positive feedback on the last part. Personally, I think the matches in this part are a little short so I apologize for that. Anyways, like I said, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you for the 9/29/14 episode of Elite TV! Take care.**


	5. Elite TV 9 29 14 part 1 of 2

**PWE Elite TV **

**September 29, 2014**

**Allstate Arena**

**Chicago, Illinois, USA**

* * *

The Elite TV intro plays featuring a remix of "Life is Beautiful" by Sixx A.M.

Fireworks erupt at the stage as one of the most vocal crowds in pro wrestling gets hyped for another exciting week of PWE action!

"The Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois is sold out and ready to go as we are live for another exciting episode of Elite TV where tonight Chris Maverick, Thomas St. Pierre, Ignacio Rodriguez, and the returning Shaun Hernandez will battle in a Four Way War to determine the number one contender for the PWE World Heavyweight Championship at Unrivaled Ambition! As always, I'm Peter Michaels alongside my tag team partner in commentary, Jonathan Cole!", Michaels exclaims as the camera pans over the crowd.

"You're still on about this tag team partner in commentary business? Oh boy, I can already tell this is going to be a great night.", Cole says rolling his eyes.

"Not Afraid" by Eminem blasts through the arena as one of PWE's newest rookies comes out for the first match of the evening.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is your opening match here on Elite TV! Introducing first from Detroit, Michigan. He stands 6'3" and weighs in at 210 pounds: Brian Aaaadaaammss!", Jason Andrews announces as the newcomer makes his way to the ring with a determined, but angry, look on his face.

"Here comes my boy Brian Adams and man does he look pissed!", Jonathan Cole says.

"He certainly does, but if I had to deal with the crap this guy had to deal with last week, I'd be livid!", Peter Michaels says referring to Adams' current rivalry with Ignacio Rodriguez.

"Hood Gone Love It" by Jay Rock ft. Kendrick Lamar begins playing in the arena as one of PWE's more forgotten about wrestlers makes his way to the ring.

"Introducing his opponent. From Atlanta, Georgia, he stands 5'11" and weighs in at 212 pounds: Rashad Joohhnnnsooonn!", Andrews announces as Rashad gets a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Definitely someone we don't see all that much anymore in Rashad Johnson, huh Cole?", Michaels asks.

"Yeah, he's been in PWE since around 2001 but over the past couple years, he hasn't really done much." Cole answers. "Oh, and why does he wear jean shorts to the ring? Does he know he's a pro wrestler?", he asks criticizing Johnson's rather different ring attire.

"Uhh..man..y'know you make yourself sound flat out stupid sometimes, right?", Michaels says.

The referee rings the bell and Adams wastes no time as he charges towards Johnson and hits him with a quick clothesline, bounces off the ropes and knocks him back down with another vicious clothesline. Brian taunts a little to keep the crowd fired up and goes back to work on Rashad. He picks Johnson up and sends him crashing into the corner, and charges at him. Brian is running at such a fast speed that he's caught off quard by a boot to the face from Johnson. Rashad then quickly scales to the second rope and hits a diving cross body and hooks the leg for the pin.

1..

But Brian kicks out with great authority!

While Adams is still down, Rashad runs and bounces off the ropes, but gets caught with a big boot to the face that was so hard, he's lucky that he still looks like a normal human being.

"Holy crap! Looks like somebody in the front row is going to be taking Johnson's face home, tonight!", Cole says jokingly as Brian goes for a pin of his own.

1..2..

Johnson kicks out right as the referee counts two!

Adams picks Rashad up for his signature jackknife powerbomb, but once he gets him up in a powerbomb position, Johnson starts punching away at Brian's head, knocking them both down. Johnson picks Adams up and hits a series of knee strikes to his face. From inside the ring, Rashad springboards off the ropes and hits a legdrop which gets a few "oh!"s from the crowd.

"Creative springboard legdrop there from Johnson! Here's the cover and the pin.", Michaels says.

1..2..

Adams kicks out just in the knick of time.

"Stay down you son of a bitch!", Rashad yells as he stomps away at Brian.

Johnson decides to try and slow the match down as he locks Adams in a side headlock down on the mat. In a rather arrogant move, he proceeds to do a headstand while he still has Adams locked in the side headlock. Adams starts to struggle to try and get out of the headlock with the crowd fully behind him, clapping and cheering for him to get out of it. He was able to get them both back up in a standing position and hits Johnson in the gut with some elbow strikes, the crowd on their feet and ready for Adams to make a comeback. Rashad eventually has to let go of the headlock and clutches his gut in pain. Brian grabs him and hits a smooth german suplex and bridges for the pin.

1..2..

Kick out at two from Johnson!

"Very nice back and forth match to kick us off here in Chicago!", Cole says.

While Rashad is still on the ground, Brian taunts to the crowd to get them fired up again. After the crowd begins cheering, he turns around and sees Johnson getting up slowly so he runs, bounces off the ropes, and hits him with a massive clothesline that almost takes Johnson's head off. He tries for another pin.

1..2..

Johnson kicks out a split second before the ref could count three!

"Come on, ref!", Adams yells at the ref, getting in face frustrated.

While Brian continues to argue with the ref, Rashad is able to slowly make his way back up to his feet. He's somehow able to sneak his way behind Adams and hits him with a backstabber! Instead of going for the pin, however, he slowly but surely drags himself over to the corner and starts calling for Adams to get up. Not realizing that Rashad is already up, Brian uses the ropes to help himself up, and turns around. Johnson charges at him and attempts a bicycle kick, but gets caught in the middle of the motion by Adams and gets hit with the jackknife powerbomb, which gets loud cheers from the crowd.

"Holy crap! Did you see the way Adams caught Johnson there?!", Michaels exclaims very impressed by the counter. Brian goes for the pin.

1..2..3!

"The winner of the match by pinfall: Brian Aaaadaaammss!", Andrews announces as the referee raises Brian's hand in victory.

"What a way to kick us off here on Elite TV!", Michaels exclaims still kind of shocked at the finish. "Brian Adams picks up the second win of his career here in the Platinum Wrestling Elite!"

"Well I've said it once and I'll say it again and again until I die, PWE has the best athletes in the world, and that match just proved it.", Cole says complimenting both men's performances.

Adams, in a show of sportsmanship, goes and helps Rashad up off the mat and offers a handshake. Rashad, clutching his ribs in pain with one hand, flips Brian the bird with the other. Adams chuckles a little and then grabs Rashad and hits him with another jackknife powerbomb. He then leaves the ring as the crowd cheers some more.

"Welp, remind me to shake Brian Adams' hand when he offers it.", Cole says. "Then again, if I had to deal with Ignacio Rodriguez the way Adams did last week, I'd be livid to."

"Remind you? Nah, I'm good. I'm much rather see you get powerbombed, thank you very much.", Michaels says making Cole roll his eyes once again.

* * *

We go to the parking lot of the Allstate Arena where we see a red 2014 Corvette Stingray pull up. The driver door opens and out comes Chris Maverick wearing a Judas Priest t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and sunglasses. Looking like he's about to blowup from rage, he grabs his gear bag from the backseat and starts to make his way into the arena.

"Holy crap, Thomas St. Pierre better hope he grows eyes in the back of his head. This guy does not look happy at all after last week.", Cole says referring to Thomas St. Pierre costing Maverick his win last week.

"Well in any event he has a chance to redeem himself tonight in the four-way number contender's match. We'll see what happens.", Michaels says.

* * *

The crowd boos as "I'm In Miami Trick" by LMFAO begins to play. The man who many people felt got destroyed by United States Champion, Adrian DeMarcus, last week begins to make his way to the ring, arrogant as ever.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome: Tyler Troouubllle!", Jason Andrews announces as Trouble fist pumps his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ah damn it, I was having a good night, man.", Cole says dissapointed that Trouble's coming out.

"I'm still surprised you don't like this guy. You're usually all for the more arrogant wrestlers.", Michaels says perplexed.

Trouble is in the ring with a mic in hand. He waits a little bit for the crowd to die down, but they didn't die down much.

"Wow...you people here in Chicago sure are bitter..", Tyler says garnering even more boos. "Then again..if I to deal with being as moronic and downright ugly as you people are, I'd be furious myself!"

"Oh come on, that was just uncalled for.", Michaels says.

"Annnywaays the reason I'm out here is because the lovely COO of this company, Mr. Andres Valiente, has given me the opportunity to redeem myself after last week's loss!", Trouble says, some fans in the crowd looking annoyed. "At first, I declined because I really did not want to perform in front of you ruckus individuals, BUT I changed my mind because I want to show you all how great I really am!"

"Man, this guy is so full of himself.", Michaels says annoyed himself.

"So, I'm issuing an open challenge to ANYBODY at all who wants a couple minutes of fame. Anybody?...Anybody?...Come on, there's gotta be somebody back there."

The crowd starts to look confused as "Taking You Down" by Egypt Central begins to play in the arena. A 5'7" auburn haired, olive skinned female is seen walking through the crowd wearing half white, half black wrestling tights, a white crop top with the word "violence" in black letters, black wrestling boots, and a very serious look on her face. Some fans intimidated by her presence. Trouble is in the ring with a look of confusion of his own.

"Uhh, Pete, who the hell is that?", Cole asks.

"I-I have no idea. I've never seen her here before.."

The woman gets into the ring and demands a mic from the ring crew, never taking her eyes off of Tyler. He, at this point, has a "not impressed" look on his face.

"I'll accept your challenge!", The woman said with much confidence.

"What? Is she out of her mind?!", Michaels asks shocked.

"Uh huh..aannd who are you?", Trouble asks raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Tori..Lake!", She says staring him down. Trouble starts arrogantly chuckling and pointing at her.

"Tori Lake, huh?", Trouble asks still not very impressed. "Yeeaahh that's cute and all but there is no way I'm wrestling a woman..", he says as the crowd loudly boos, some people calling him some very inappropriate names.

"I may not like the guy but you've got to respect his refusal to put his hands on a woman.", Cole says.

"So..here's what's going to happen..the referee is going to ring the bell, you are going to leave the ring, get counted out, and live to fight another day..deal? Actually y'know what? I'm not asking, get the hell out of here!", Trouble yells in Lake's face, pointing to for her to leave the ring.

Lake shockingly complies and starts to leave the ring. The referee rings the bell as soon as her feet hit the floor, and he starts to count. Trouble, in all of his arrogance, starts taunting at Lake as if he's already won the match. Lake just stands there and looks on as if she's waiting for something to happen.

"Is this seriously happening, right now?", Michaels asks confused.

The referee gets to a count of five and Trouble, in the ring, climbs the second rope and starts trash talking the fans. While he has his back turned, Lake slides back into the ring and waits for him to turn around. Trouble hears that the referee has stopped the count and gets off the rope to go argue with him but gets with a Lou Thesz press, Lake begins punching away. Tori then bounces off the ropes and hits him with a stiff knee strike to the face.

"Well, it looks like this match is officially underway! Lake goes for a quick pin.", Michaels says as Lake gets the lateral press.

1..

Tyler kicks out pretty easily.

She picks him up and Irish whips him into the ropes. She goes for a lariat but he quickly ducks underneath her arm. Lake then turns around and gets hit a massive discus clothesline, one of Trouble's signatures! Instead of pinning her, however, he starts to methodically kick away at her while she's on the floor, targeting all of her limps. He picks her up and hits a snap suplex. She sits up, groaning in pain, and Trouble kicks her very hard in the back, making Lake yell in pain this time. It seems as though he's targeting her back. He looks over at the corner and grins evilly, he picks Lake up, and powerbombs her into the turnbuckle.

"Holy crap, man! That move was not meant to be done to women!", Cole exclaims as Tyler drags her lifeless body out of the corner and goes for a pin.

1..2..

Lake somehow kicks out but still looks dead.

Trouble gets up and starts yelling in the referee's face. He ends up backing the ref into the corner, grabs him by the shirt, and slams him down in a fit of a rage. He then slides out of the ring and goes to the timekeeper's area. He grabs a chair and goes back into the ring, waiting for Lake to get up. She gets up, but is still very groggy from the powerbomb. Trouble swings the chair, but Lake ducks under, causing him to bounce the chair on the ropes and hit himself in the face with it. He turns around and gets hit with a hard spinning heel kick to the jaw.

"Trouble will be lucky if he doesn't have a broken jaw after that one!", Michaels exclaims as Lake goes for the cover.

1..2..

Nope! Trouble kicks out after two!

Both competitors are down on the mat, fans cheering 'Let's go Lake!'. Trouble uses the corner of the ring to help him get back up while Lake uses the ropes. He runs at her attempting a clothesline, but Lake ducks and hits a leg lariat, followed by another leg lariat, and then sets Tyler up for what looks to be an arm trap neckbreaker. She turns him around to hit it, Trouble spins out of it countering it, but Lake quickly kicks him in the gut, and hits it! With both of them down, she crawls over to him for the pin attempt.

1..2..

And another near fall! Lake can't believe it.

She waits for Trouble to get on his knees and hits a Shining Wizard! While it looked like the move connected, it doesn't look like she got that big of an impact. Lake decides to risk it all and climb to the top rope for what looks like a diving elbow drop. She jumps but gets caught in mid air by a spear from Trouble!

"Oh my god! Lake is broken in half!", Michaels exclaims as the crowd chants 'Holy Shit!'

It looks like Trouble is just going to go over and pin her, but he shakes his head, and picks her back up. After hitting a couple clubbing blows to the back, he picks her up and hits an ugly piledriver! He thinks that this has gotta be it.

1..2..3!

"The winner of the match: Tyler Troouubllle!", Jason Andrews announces as the crowd boos loudly in disgust.

"Trouble gets the victory but Tori Lake sure proved to be a viable competitor!", Michaels says complimenting both performances.

"That was a great match! But the question is: Is this Tori Lake chick part of the roster, now?", Cole asks.

"I don't know, Cole. We'll just have to wait and see!"

* * *

Backstage we have PWE interviewer, Joshua Phillips, with the PWE Women's World Champion, Amber Martinez.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm joined here by-", That's all he was able to say before the mic gets snatched out of his hand. "Bitch please, give me that!"

"I want you all to listen to me! I don't give a DAMN who I'm facing up next because who ever it is is going to get the beating of a lifetime!", Martinez yells clearly pissed off. It looks like she's going to throw the mic back to Phillips, but quickly changes her mind.

"Oh, and one more thing. Hey, Lexis Vaughn, if you even think about showing in my match..hm..Well, let's just say you won't make it to our championship match at Unrivaled Ambition!", She says before throwing the mic back at Phillips.

"It's Amber Martinez versus the debuting, Barbara, up next on Elite TV!", Michaels says as we go to commercial.

* * *

We come back from commercial as "See You Again" by Carrie Underwood is playing in the arena. A brunette woman with light brown eyes and a lean body walks out wearing a yellow top with blue and red lining, matching short shorts, and black combat boots.

"This next contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Denver, Colorado, she stands 5'2" and weighs in at 113 pounds. Making her debut in PWE: Baarrbaaraa!", Andrews announces as Barbara makes her way to the ring.

"Another debut?", Cole asks perplexed. "What gives, Pete? Did half of our roster die or something?"

"Oh, come on, Cole. We needed a few more wrestlers on our roster and you know it. I'm excited to see what Barbara brings to the table."

The crowd begins to boo once more as "So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer blasts throughout the Allstate Arena. The most despised member of the PWE women's division makes her way to the ring..

"Ooh yeah, now this show's gotten good.", Cole says practically drooling over Amber.

"Easy there, bud. You've still got a job to do.", Michaels says snapping him back to reality.

"And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, she stands 5'2" and weighs in tonight at 115 pounds. She is the Platinum Wrestling Elite Women's World Champion, Amber Maarrrtiiineezz!", Jason Andrews announces as Martinez stares down Barbara, before getting into the ring.

Before the referee could even ring the bell, Martinez was already all over Barbara, kicking and punching away at her in the corner. Eventually, the referee has to get Martinez off of her before she gets herself disqualified. She turns around and yells at the ref a little bit before turning back around to Barbara, who had gotten back to her feet. Amber runs at her, attempting a clothesline, but Barbara ducks it and hits her with a back suplex side slam!

"Barbara hits one of signatures, the back suplex side slam! She's going for the first cover of the match up!", Michaels exclaims.

1..2

Martinez kicks out so quickly after two that Barbara does not have enough time to prepare for the vicious clothesline that nearly takes her head off.

"You wanna play games, huh? FINE WITH ME!", Martinez yells as she picks Barbara up and slams her down hard on her head with stiff brainbuster!

"Goodness gracious! Someone make sure that Barbara's neck isn't broken!", Michaels exclaims, Martinez going for a pin attempt of her own.

1..2..

Near fall! Barbara finds the will to kick out!

Martinez, in all of her arrogance, taunts/trash talks the crowd a little before turning her attention back to Barbara as she straddles her waist, grabs her by the hair with one hand, and starts brutally punching at her with the other. Amber eventually gets off her and taunts to the crowd once more. She then walks to the corner and starts yelling for Barbara to get up. Barbara slowly, but surely, makes it back up to feet and turns around as Martinez then connects with Lexis Vaughn's 'Dragon's Kiss' superkick!

"Hey! That's Lexis Vaughn's move! Looks like she's trying to send a message to her before Unrivaled Ambition!", Cole exclaims as Martinez goes for another pin..

1..2..

And Barbara kicks out again!

"That was a three, you incompetent bitch!", Martinez yells in the referee's face.

Martinez hits her with a few stomps before deciding to go high risk, and head to the top rope. She attempts a moonsault of all things but Barbara finds the strength to somehow move out of the way! With both women down and out, they starts to use anything they can to help them get back up to their feet. After a couple of minutes, Barbara gets up first, followed by Martinez. She then runs at Amber, hits a clothesline, bounces off the ropes, hits another clothesline, and then finally hits a scoop slam. Barbara then goes up to the top rope herself and calls for Amber to get up. Once she's back on her feet, Barbara jumps off the top with an awesome missle dropkick!

"Looks like Barbara's mounting a comback! She's going for the pin off the missle dropkick!", Michaels exclaims as Barbara hooks the leg.

1..2..

Another near fall! Martinez kicks out!

"What a great women's match here in Chicago!", Cole exclaims.

Barbara goes to stand in the corner and again waits for Martinez to get up. Amber gets up and Barbara charges at her for what looks like a spear but gets caught with a jaw-shattering knee strike from Martinez! Amber signals for the end and then picks her up. She gets her in position and hits her signature fisherman suplex!

"Martinez hits 'So Beautiful, So Evil'! This is it!", Michaels exclaims as Martinez bridges for the pin..

1..2..3!

"Your winner of the match, the PWE Women's World Champion, Amber Maarrrtiiineezz!", Andrews announces as Martinez holds up her title in victory.

"Whew! What a women's match, here tonight!", Cole says.

"You can say that again. What a match! Barbara may have lost but she has to be ashamed of in this one!", Michaels says very impressed with her performance.

When it looks like Martinez is going to leave the ring, she turns back around and begins stomping away at Barbara! The match is over, and she's won, but it doesn't seem like she gives a damn about the win. She wants to hurt Barbara. She picks her up and sets her up what looks to be a cradle piledriver, but of nowhere "Yonkers" by Tyler the Creator blasts through the arena and Lexis Vaughn speeds her way down the ramp.

"Hey wait! Lexis Vaughn is here!", Michaels exclaims as Vaughn slides in the ring for the save, but before anything can happen, Martinez slides out of the ring with her title, and runs back up the ramp.

"That's right, Amber! Don't let that sleazeball gain the advantage on you again!", Cole exclaims as Martinez and Vaughn stare each other down.

Well Amber won't be able to run from Lexis come Unrivaled Ambition! You better believe that!", Michaels says defending Vaughn. "We'll be right back, ladies and gentlemen. Don't go anywhere!", he says as we go to commercial.

* * *

**Okay, so I first want to apologize for taking so long in getting this up. I have a lot of priorities, right now, so I got lazy and didn't write anything for about a month xD. Second, sorry for any mistakes there may or may not be. I was so excited about writing again that I sort of rushed through some things, lol. As always, I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! I hope it turned out okay because it's a the shortest part I've written, yet. Anywho, Part two should be up soon!**


End file.
